For an integrated circuit (“chip”) product, a manufacturer may have a plurality of circuit layout revisions, a further plurality of packaging options, and further pluralities of specifications for other characteristics, including operating temperature and/or clock speed. Thus, there are a large number of stock keeping units (“SKUs”) representing differing combinations of these variations in revision, package, temperature, clock, and other characteristics or capabilities.
To test for proper functionality of a product, each SKU may require an individualized suite of test programs (or “test flows”) for its particular combination of characteristics and/or capabilities. Additionally, production flows may be required that specify post fabrication production steps for producing the desired SKU. Such production flows may include, for example, blowing fuses in a chip to enable/disable particular functionality of the chip.
Command files codifying such production and test flows are typically generated by hand. An engineer typically identifies, selects and combines the suite of test flows individually for each SKU. Changes or additions to such command files often must be replicated across multiple files. Such changes and/or additions may require extensive engineering time and may be prone to error.